utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Chiba Otomura
Character Design Hair: Light green. Eye: Brown. (His right eye is non-fuctional/Sometimes said to be "not there") Headgear: '''White with yellow illumination. '''Shirt: Green with some 'tartan' patterns and yellow circles. Tie: Yellow with White circle. Pants: Gray with yellow circles and a belt on left leg.' Shoe:' Dark sepia brown.. Nationality: Malaysian-Japanese. Voice Configuration His voicebank can be downloaded through the link given: *'NamelessACT' => http://www.mediafire.com/?qsrzu7uxgm7474l (Updated oto.ini => http://www.mediafire.com/?1edossedtbgp14j) *'Chloride Append' => WIP His voicebank(s) support CV hiragana and romaji. Download the oto.ini update after you download his voicenank for optimum performance. Genderbend ' ' Chiyo Utamura 歌村千代 Gender: Female Voice Configuration: g-24 Age: 16 Weight: 57.5kg Height: 155cm Character Item: Whip Likes: Annyoing Chiba and the rest of the 88Loids Dislikes: The demon residing within herself History: Chiyo was possessed by a demon since her birth, they locked her up to control her since she kept hurting and destroying things if left unattended. Her parents disowned her at the age of 6 but her cousin brother, Chiba Otomura, decided to look after her. When Chiba found out from certain sources that there was a way to bring out the real Chiyo he had no hesitation to do it. He sacrificed his right eye so that Chiyo would be at least in control half of the time. The operation was a success but from time to time the inner demon in her would still break free. But since she made friends with the other 88Loids the cases have been in the low but still, don't piss her off. Personality: Because of the demon inside, she is schizophrenic and often suffers from memory loss as the two personalities (or rather the demon) does not share memories with her. They are more like two seperate beings. Chiyo herself is a cheerful and mischivious individual who likes to pull pranks. She's actually quite kind and thoughtful dispite her looks. She feels lonely most of the time beacuse no one would be friends with her due to how she looks and her "shark-teeth". Behind that scary exterior is just an ordinary high school girl with a little querk for whips. Facts *He is also a 'cyclops' like Kurone since he lost his right eye in combat. *His favourite weapon is the Bowie Knife. *He looks like a green Gakupo. He doesn't sound like a 24 year old (in terms of voice). *His first demo song was Fire◎Flower. *His second demo song (which was never released on YT) is Amore. *Dispite his past occupation, he is kind hearted and wise. *His creator (Aiko188) is constantly pairing him up with random UTAUloids. (A/N: Tee hee~ 8D) *Has an official crush on Lin Shizu. *His name is often made fun of by the creator and friends. *He sighs a lot. *He has abs. Certified true and correct from Kurone's creator, Aiko188. The contents of this page is subject to change without prior notice. (Please request or ask the creator, on her dA if possible,if you would like to edit this page.) Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAU Category:Voicebanks from Malaysia